Crash Twin Sanity 2: The Last Hope
by AK1028
Summary: When the 10th dimension is destroyed, Cortex and his cronies discover that only two beings survived... Now, it is up to our heroes to stop this madness once and for all. Can they do it? Will they fail? And what is this Light? Find out here! Re-written! Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Prologue

**Sierra Games Present:**

**Crash Twin Sanity 2: The Last Hope**

**Available for PS3.**

_**Game Controls**_

* * *

**Crash:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**X: Jump**

**X, X: Double Jump**

**Square: Spin**

**Circle: Hook back up with Cortex**

**Triangle: Activates John/Pete**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Crash's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

* * *

**Cortex:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**X: Jump**

**Square: Gun Blast**

**Hold Square down: Charged up gun blast**

**X, Square: Double Jump**

**Circle: Hook back up with Crash**

**Triangle: Activates John/Pete**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Cortex's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

* * *

**Nina:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**X: Jump**

**X, X: Double Jump**

**Square: Grapple Punch**

**Circle: Grapple Swing**

**Triangle: Activates John/Pete**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Nina's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

* * *

**Coral:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**X: Jump**

**X, X: Double Jump**

**Square: Spin**

**Circle: Cartwheel**

**Triangle: Punch**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Coral's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

* * *

**John:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**X: Jump**

**X, X: Double Jump**

**Square: Thunderbolt**

**Circle: Thunder shock**

**Triangle: Activates Crash/Cortex**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Iron Tail**

**R1: Volt Tackle [Be aware if this attack is used, you do lose some 5 HP for recoil damage. Make this right by John by giving him one Wumpa Fruit.]**

**Square, Triangle: Thunder**

**Circle, X: Quick Attack**

**R2: Switch to Pete**

* * *

**Pete:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**X: Jump**

**X, X: Double Jump**

**Square: Thunderbolt**

**Circle: Thunder shock**

**Triangle: Activates Crash/Cortex**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Iron Tail**

**R1: Shock Wave**

**Square, Triangle: Thunder**

**Circle, X: Quick Attack**

**R2: Switch to John**

* * *

**Crash/Cortex:**

**Left post: Walking/running**

**X: Twin Jump**

**X, X: Twin Double Jump**

**Square: Twin Spin**

**Circle: Twin Throw**

**Triangle: Activates John/Pete**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Crash's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**L2: Cortex's Pokémon Team/Stats**

**R1: Power Slide**

**R2: Light***

* * *

**Pokémon:**

**Left post: Walk, fly, or whatever**

**X: Attack 1**

**Square: Attack 2**

**Circle: Attack 3**

**Triangle: Attack 4**

**Start: Pause**

**L1: Return to trainer: Crash, Cortex, Nina, or Crash/Cortex**

* * *

**Opening Game Scene**

* * *

**We see the tenth dimension. We enter Evil Crash's house, where we see Evil Crash with a full stomach. In the house with him are Evil Coco, Evil Crunch, and Evil Coral. Suddenly, Evil Crash grabs his stomach. We come out of the house and re-arrive at N. Sanity Isle where we see the opening screen. You must press start after seeing the game's title: Crash Twin Sanity 2: The Last Hope. Enter in your file name like this:**

**AK1028**

**Once that is done, the game will save your file and dump you into the first cutscene.**

* * *

*** Game Footnotes: Since you really don't need this function that much, the game will tell you when to use it. Also, this game is before _"Crash Mind Over Mutant"_, so the stylings of the characters are from the original _"Crash Twin Sanity"_. I like that style better but that's just my opinion. These stylings will stay in my games so no change! Yay, no change! *giggles***

* * *

_AK1028: Okay, that's the end of this re-write of "Crash Twin Sanity 2"._

_Timmy Turner: As you can see, we have re-named the last part of this story._

_AK1028: And we gave it a game mode!_

_Timmy Turner: Which makes me wish that this game was real so I can play it!_

_AK1028: Oh no, we are NOT going to have "Power Mad" references in our web show for this game!_

_Timmy Turner: Aw..._

_AK1028: Anyways, please read and review!_

_Timmy Turner: And remember to always think outside of the box!_


	2. Cut scene 1

The camera fades in on Iceberg Lair, where we find Cortex and his team. Uka-Uka looks impatient with all of them.

The evil mask stated, "This better be good if you're acting like crazy bunnies. Now, since the tenth dimension suddenly got blown up, I wouldn't have any cause for worry."

N. Gin wasn't convinced as he was reviewing the old security tapes from the tenth dimension. That's when the rocket scientist turned white as a ghost.

He stammered, "A-ah, Cortex...I think you and Tiny ought to see this."

Tiny went over as did Cortex and they all watched the tape. Victor and Maurtiz appeared on the screen, beaten up a little bit.

Maurtiz stated, "You going to regret doing that to us."

Victor added, "Yeah and we will think we will start with your precious niece, Cortex."

The video died as everyone gasped. Everyone, including Cortex, was white as a sheet.

"Tiny will get the airship," said Tiny as he bolted out of the door.

"Wait for me," N. Gin added.

With that, N. Gin bolted out of the door in total fear like Tiny. Cortex is still in shock but then shakes his head, getting his head into the game...literally.

* * *

**As we fade to black, guide Cortex around the lab to get the feel of playing as Cortex. As seeing Cortex is evil, his guardian mask is Uka-Uka. Get the first three gems in this over world before you head for the airship. **

**Once you get the three gems, go to the airship (parked in the same place as it was in **_**"Crash Twin Sanity: One and Half"**_**). If you didn't play that game, then the airship is behind the Psychroton room, on the left side of the lair. **

**Once you get into the airship, pilot the airship to the Academy of Evil. Get a hang of driving the airship for you will be doing that later. Once you get to a certain point, this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

The camera goes down to the ground, in the midst of the rain. The camera focuses on John and Pete, who look annoyed.

The Pichu brothers groan, "We're lost again!"

Pete takes out a map and said, "Stupid map." With that, Pete crumpled up the map and then threw it away and added, "I hate when we get lost."

John took another piece of paper and stated, "I still want to know who sent us this invite. I mean, who writes in parrot?"

Pete shrugged and responded, "Question that later. Right now, we've got bigger problems. Let's scout around."

John nodded in agreement.

* * *

**As we fade to black, guide John around the school grounds to get the feel of playing as John. Pete follows you around automatically. When you have to switch over to Pete, the game will let you know by showing you the button to do that: R2. **

**Grab all six gems, for you won't be able to get them later until you win against Victor and Maurtiz. Once you grab all six gems, head towards the school. You will play as John half of the way in the school but then some of the areas require Pete to step up. **

**This switching around will get you used to both John and Pete's moves. Once you get to a classroom (that has Nina in it) and collect four of the gems in the school, this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

The camera goes into the classroom where we see Madame Amberely and she has lost some weight. Also in the classroom are Nina and two boys. The one is tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, and very white skin-with the same school uniform as Nina. The other is also tall, red hair, brown eyes, and the same school uniform.

Nina turned to the blonde and yelled, "Gus Galvon, get back to what you're doing!"

Gus pouted and responded, annoyed, "Trying but Steve Mc Fire the _"actor" _over there isn't helping, you know."

The red head, Steve, rolled his eyes.

He replied, also annoyed, "I heard that, Gus."

Madame Amberely was the one to roll her eyes now.

She ordered, "Moving on! Let's get back to work!"

At that moment, John and Pete entered.

John asked, "Who wants to work when we're here?"

Pete answered, smiling, "I know I don't."

Nina ran over to the Pichu brothers and hugged them.

She pulled away from them and told everyone, "Guys, these are my friends, John and Pete."

After Gus and Steve introduced themselves, John handed Nina the piece of paper that they had brought. But before Nina could read it, the school rumbles and tilted onto its right side. The fire streams, that act as security suddenly go haywire. The students and the Pichu brothers all see this and gasp.

"I don't know what's going on," Madame Amberely said, "But we better get out of here."

"Right," said everyone.

* * *

**As we fade to black, you now play as Nina with John and Pete on your shoulders. This means that their moves are not available to you at this point. Grab the last two gems during a bit of a chase scene and a small cut scene will play where Gus asks you to help him escape the school. **

**Gus will now follow you automatically and make sure that he stays out of all kinds of danger. Once you get to the gates of the school, this cut scene will play.**

* * *

_Amie: Okay, that's the end of this re-write of "Crash Twin Sanity 2"._

_Timmy: As you can see, we have re-named the last part of this story._

_Amie: And we gave it a game mode!_

_Timmy: Which makes me wish that this game was real so I can play it!_

_Amie: Oh no, we are NOT going to have "Power Mad" references in our web show for this game!_

_Timmy: Aw..._

_Amie: Anyways, please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember to always think outside of the box!_


	3. Cut scene 2

Nina, Gus, John, and Pete go out of the school and a ladder appears in front of them. They all look up and see Cortex's airship.

Cortex yelled down to them, "Get in, quickly!"

"Right," everyone said as they started to climb up.

* * *

**As we fade to black, have Nina get up the ladder as fast as you can. Don't worry about Gus, John, or Pete for the computer will bring them up for you. The game will have a small cut scene where Cortex asks everyone if they are okay. **

**Once you answer yes, the game will give you control of Cortex. Pilot the airship away from the school to the checkpoint and the first power crystal (which is strangely in the middle of the sky), this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

Nina and Cortex look out the window and see that the Academy of Evil is floating in midair. Then, it disappears, leaving the number three behind. N. Gin breathed a sigh of relief as did Tiny, knowing that they had a really close call.

Uka-Uka stated, "I cannot be those evil up stars are back."

Gus asked, "Could somebody tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, we could use an explanation," John and Pete added, in unison.

Cortex sighed and explained, "Well, after _"Crash Be Weather"_, where we created Coral and the weather machine, we sent Nina back to school. But, recently, the tenth dimension blew up. Everything is gone-well...not everything."

Nina's eyes were at a confused state at first but then widened wide. She did hear Uka-Uka stating something about evil up stars and she didn't know who he was talking about...until now.

Nina asked, surprised, "The Evil Twins are alive?"

Cortex nodded as Uka-Uka stated, "I believe my brother should be notified as soon as possible. Whether I like it or not, we need his help and Crash's as well."

"Well, if you don't like it, why don't you get out of here," Cortex asked, being as mean as he could.

Uka-Uka didn't like his tone but as seeing that the evil mask wasn't in the mood to argue, he left the airship.

When he was gone; Pete stated, "That was so brave of you, Cortex!"

"Thanks, Pete," Cortex replied.

John asked, "So, what's the plan?"

"Uka-Uka had a good idea," Nina answered, "Let's go to N. Sanity Isle and let Crash know about this."

Gus asked, "Should we go along with you?"

"No, we better stay out of the way," N. Gin answered, freaking.

"Tiny agrees," said Tiny.

Cortex nodded and replied, "Okay, let's drop them off at Iceberg Lair and then head towards N. Sanity Isle."

Nina, John, and Pete all nodded in agreement. John turned to N. Gin, Tiny, and Gus.

"Boy you guys are scared-y cats," John told N. Gin, Tiny, and Gus.

"But we are live scared-y cats," the three of them said, in unison.

* * *

**As we fade to black, we switch over to N. Sanity Isle where we see the Bandicoots (minus Aku-Aku) are relaxing on the beach. In a small cut scene, Coco asks Crash to go get some parts for her. This is Crash's tutorial, so grab the five gems in this over world and give Coco her parts. **

**Crunch then comes over to Crash in another mini cut scene, asking you where Coral is. When there is no answer from either Crash and Coco, we fade to black again. We find Coral exploring the bay, from **_**"Crash Twin Sanity: One and Half"**_**. **

**Take the path back to the house, doing Coral's tutorial. You better grab all six gems on the path and two in the over world that Crash couldn't get. You won't be able to come back until after the last boss fight. Grab the power crystal. Do that and this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

Coco is watching a video on her laptop and turns as white as a ghost.

Coral goes over to Coco when she saw this and asked, "Coco, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Coco replied, "I only wished that I did, Coral. You ought to see this. Everyone should."

The group comes over and watches the same video that N. Gin. Everyone gasps at this.

Crash stated, "Wait, this could be a trick."

"Yeah, weren't they eaten by Evil Crash," Crunch asked, making sure that he was on the right page.

Crash nodded as Coral asked, "Then how can they be back?"

"No idea," Coco admitted.

That's when Crash got an e-mail.

He looked at it and said, "And if things couldn't any stranger, Tawna wants to meet me at the tribe."

"Who," everyone asked.

Crash didn't answer for he was already on his way to the tribe.

* * *

**As we fade to black, take the cave near the beach towards the tribe. Grab the power crystal. Once you are on the other side of the island, a mini cut scene will play where Coral has caught up to you. Coral offers to go with Crash, as a precautionary.**

**Crash reluctantly agrees and you go back to the game as soon as you fade in. Coral follows you automatically so there are no worries. Once you get to the tribe, this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

_Amie: Okay, that's the end of this re-write of "Crash Twin Sanity 2"._

_Timmy: As you can see, we have re-named the last part of this story._

_Amie: And we gave it a game mode!_

_Timmy: Which makes me wish that this game was real so I can play it!_

_Amie: Oh no, we are NOT going to have "Power Mad" references in our web show for this game!_

_Timmy: Aw..._

_Amie: Anyways, please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember to always think outside of the box!_


	4. Cut scene 3

Crash and Coral passes a totem pole.

Coral stated, "It is official. We're in Papua's tribe."

Crash responded, "I hate this place. I remember two years ago when Cortex was a prisoner here. Papua-Papua almost had Cortex for lunch."

"So what happened," Coral asked.

Crash answered, smiling at the memories, "I saved him with the aid of John and Pete."

Coral smiled at that as they heard footsteps. That's when the two of them were surrounded by the warriors.

* * *

**As we fade to black, try and fight off the warriors. But once they poke you with their spears, it won't cause a game over this time. It will just bring you to the tribe. The camera will go into one of the cabins and you see Nina, John, and Pete tied up along with Coral. **

**The game will give you control of Coral, so it is up to her to save the day. Use her spin to cut the ropes. Don't touch Nina, John, or Pete otherwise they will kill you instantly. Have Coral escape the hut and start to beat up the warriors.**

**Collect all six gems along with the power crystal(s). (Yes, there are more than one in this level. Reason being that one from the Academy of Evil was flung here.) Once you get to the big totem pole, you will see Crash and Cortex tied up on top. **

**This is a good time to introduce you into playing as the team's Pokémon (that aren't John and Pete). Have Coral send out her Skuntank and have it run up towards the pole. Have it use **_**"Sludge Bomb"**_** on all of the warriors. Once that is done, this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

Crash wakes up and groans, "Uh...oh, my head... What happened?"

Cortex answered, "You mean what's going to happen? We're going to be lunch!"

Just then, Skuntank launches its stink attack, which causes Papua-Papua to let go of the rope that holds Crash and Cortex.

* * *

**At this point, the game will tell you to hit R2 during the cut scene. Do it as fast as you can, otherwise, it will result in a loss of a life. Once you do it, the cut scene will continue.**

* * *

Then, all of the sudden, a bright light surrounds Crash and Cortex, which blinds everyone.

* * *

**You briefly fade to black for just a few seconds. Don't panic that you are going straight into battle. You're not. You'll wake up as Coral, who gets up and sees that John, Pete, and Nina are next to you. Don't worry about Skuntank either for it is back in its poke ball.**

* * *

Nina wondered, "What in the world was that?"

Coral answered, "Wasn't part of our island magic."

John asked, "Island magic?"

Pete questioned, "Can we have that?"

Cortex explained, "You guys can't learn it because you're Pokémon."

Crash added, "Totally unfair, we know but those are the rules, strangely enough. By the way, what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to tell you that the Evil Twins are back," John declared.

"So that video we saw was the truth," Coral pointed out to Crash.

Crash sheepishly scratched his head from behind and blushed out of embarrassment.

Crash turned to Cortex and stated, "That means that we have to work together again." Crash held out the power crystal instead of his hand and asked, "You up for it, Cortex?"

Cortex stared at the crystal for what seemed like forever.

Finally, Cortex smiled and answered, "Guess I've got no choice in this matter, Crash."

With that, Cortex took the other end of the power crystal (which was flaring up like the last time) and became Crash's partner yet again. Nina, John, Pete, and Coral all smiled at the sight.

Coral said, "Then, let's get moving!"

"Right," said everyone else.

* * *

**As we fade to black, you must go through another part of N. Sanity Isle to get to the dock to go back to Iceberg Lair. Crash and Cortex are still linked together, so this is their tutorial now. You will play with this combination for a while, so make sure that you get used to it. **

**Grab the gems in the two levels that you go through and the two power crystals as well. That should complete Iceberg Lair's over world and Ice Climb, Version 2.0. When you enter through the back away of the lair, this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

Cortex started to say, "Come we must preparations for..."

That's the doorbell from a mysterious door went off.

John asked, jokingly, "Where have we seen this before?"

"No idea," Pete added, shrugging a bit.

"I think the pizza that Crash ordered is here," Coral joked.

"Oh, hilarious," Crash responded.

"Then it's probably for you," Cortex said as he gestured towards the door.

Crash answered but instead of getting pizzas topped with Wumpa Fruit, they got an attack from the robotic ants!

* * *

**As we fade to black, you play as Crash/Cortex to fight off the ants. Don't worry about Nina, John, Pete, or Coral. They are being controlled by the computer to fight off the ants as well. Defeat all of the waves of ants and this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

_Amie: Okay, that's the end of this re-write of "Crash Twin Sanity 2"._

_Timmy: As you can see, we have re-named the last part of this story._

_Amie: And we gave it a game mode!_

_Timmy: Which makes me wish that this game was real so I can play it!_

_Amie: Oh no, we are NOT going to have "Power Mad" references in our web show for this game!_

_Timmy: Aw..._

_Amie: Anyways, please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember to always think outside of the box!_


	5. Cut scene 4

Just then, Nina's cell phone rings.

Nina takes it and answers, "Hello, Nina Cortex speaking."

Gus' voice was on the other side and started to say, "Nina! Thank goodness I caught you. You won't believe this! The ants are here in the Psychroton room and they are tearing up the place! We need some..."

That's when Gus screamed in utter terror and the connection goes dead.

"Gus," Nina said, frantic, "Gus, are you okay?"

But all Nina got was the sound of an open line.

"That can NOT be good," said Pete.

"Let's go check it out," said John.

"Right," said Coral.

And with that, they left.

* * *

**As we fade to black, Cortex and the rest of the team will go ahead of Crash to go to the Psychroton room. Once you get in the room, you will see that the parts of the Psychroton are out and this next cut scene play.**

* * *

Crash stated, "Wow. What a mess...they must've been pretty tick to do this."

Cortex added, "They're always ticked off. Anyways, we better put the Psychroton back together."

Coco offered, "I'll do that. It's easy for a genius like me!"

Crash stated, "Then we better get supplies, just in case."

"Right," said everyone.

"We will back later," Crash told his younger sister.

Coco nodded.

"We'll stay here and help Coco," said Nina as she gestured at her and Coral.

Crash, Cortex, John, and Pete nodded at that as they headed out.

* * *

**As we fade to black, take the back way out of Iceberg Lair so that you may enter Slip Slide Icepades Version 2.0. Once you get to the point, this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

Cortex leaned over the edge and said, "There, to the battleship like N. Gin said! That's where we can get the supplies! But how on earth are we going to get there? Think Cortex! Think!"

As this was going on, Cortex started to swing his butt.

John asked Pete, "Where have we seen this before?"

"No idea," Pete answered.

But luckily; Crash did remember. He sneaked up on Cortex but Cortex turned his head slightly and saw that Crash was right behind him. The evil scientist was about to ask Crash what he was doing but Crash had booted him off the balcony first. Crash jumped down, jumping onto Cortex's back, making him a sled, and they went on their way towards N. Gin's battleship...with John and Pete following right behind as John has made Pete as a sled.

* * *

**As we fade to black, this run is much more dangerous and longer than the first version. There are more TNT boxes as well as Nitros boxes on the run than before. Don't worry about John and Pete, they follow you automatically. Grab the power crystal and the six gems along the way. **

**When you reach the end, Crash and Cortex is connected by the power crystal again as you raid the battleship. There are no traps or chase scenes this time. Just grab the power crystals that you find (there should be two of them. For some reason, the game is very forgiving). **

**Use the side tunnel on the left hand side to get back after getting the supplies. That's when you ought to head back up to the Psychroton room. Once there, this cut next scene will play.**

* * *

Coco reported, "The Psychroton is fixed."

Cortex breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Well, that's a load off my mind."

Crash nodded in agreement as he stated, "All right, Coco. Status report and tell us what you found out."

Coco nodded at this and explained, "Based on what Nina and Coral told me, it seems the Evil Twins want the school for a base that would pass the usual eye. Now, the three you saw indicates that they are in the third dimension. I think they wanted Gus, not to throw us off-but because he's a super virus creator. With electric fields around the third dimension, the power of the super virus would be double…tripled at most. What we are dealing with – if they are successful – is a wipeout of all electronics – causing the entire world to fall into the dark ages again."

Everyone was shocked about this and everyone started to talk at once. Once everyone is calmed down, the Crash Twin Sanity team placed their hands into a pile and lifted them up. And with that, they headed into the third dimension. The dimension is a dark and yellow with many electrical fields all around.

* * *

**As we fade to black, have our heroes start exploring the third dimension. You must gather the six gems along with the power crystal. You will play as each character for a little bit until you hit the headquarters of the Evil Twins. (But it's really the Academy of Evil.) **

**In ordinary to get through the last and final level, you need to play as Crash and Crash alone. Anyways, once you get to the headquarters, this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

_Amie: Okay, that's the end of this re-write of "Crash Twin Sanity 2"._

_Timmy: As you can see, we have re-named the last part of this story._

_Amie: And we gave it a game mode!_

_Timmy: Which makes me wish that this game was real so I can play it!_

_Amie: Oh no, we are NOT going to have "Power Mad" references in our web show for this game!_

_Timmy: Aw..._

_Amie: Anyways, please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember to always think outside of the box!_


	6. Cut scene 5

Cortex stated, "This is it...Victor and Maurtiz's strong hold of evil. This is where we right the wrongs."

Pete corrected, "Actually, it's wrong the rights."

John stated, "Dude, new situation you know."

Nina scolded, "Not the time, you two."

Coral nodded in agreement and said, "I agree."

Crash ignored them and added, looking straight up at the school, "And this is where we sweep the past under the rug yet again."

With that; Cortex, Nina, John, Pete, and Coral go ahead of Crash and enter the headquarters/school.

* * *

**As we fade to black, guide Crash through the school which has been transformed (partially) into a base. Grab the six gems and the power crystal. Enter the gym and this next cut scene will play.**

* * *

The Twin Sanity group entered the gym and see that all of the students are being held in a cage.

Gus called out, "Nina! They made me make a virus!"

Coral asked, blinking a bit, "How did they do that?"

Steve shook his head and answered, "Not important. The important thing is stopping them."

"And that won't happen, Bandicoot," said Victor's voice.

Everyone spun around and saw a big and stronger version of the Evil Twin's robot coming in.

Maurtiz added, "Yeah because we are going to stop on some Bandicoots and on you, Cortex."

* * *

**As we fade to black, you first start the final boss battle as Coral. Coral must save the students from the robot and the robot ants. You can use any means necessary to defeat the robot ants. You may use Pokémon, Coral's own abilities, or John and Pete. **

**Once you free the students, a short cut scene will happen. Coral is cornered with the students and before the Evil Twins can attack, Nina will gain their attention. Now you switch over to Nina. Take out the rest of the ants and the power crystals that power the robot. **

**You may use Pokémon, Nina's own abilities, or John and Pete. Once you destroy the power crystals, another short cut scene will happen. Nina will look tuckered from her part and as she struggles to her feet, Cortex will blast the Evil Twin's robot, saving his niece.**

**Now you switch over to Cortex. Take out the machine gun and the cannon. You may use Pokémon, Cortex's own abilities, or Pete. (John will stand down when you switch over to Cortex.) Once you destroy the machine gun and the cannon, another short cut scene will play. **

**Cortex will stiffen up a bit. Crash will come to his rescue. Now you switch over to Crash. Spin into Cortex and drag him around, avoiding as many missiles as you can. When you avoid enough missiles and the endurance of the robot is down, unlink with Cortex then press R2.**

**Once that is done, a small cut scene will play where you see the Light coming out of Crash and Cortex's hands. The Light then touches down on the robot, making it implode. You will see the remains of the robot and the deceased Evil Twins. That's when this cut scene will play.**

* * *

A little while later, everyone was at Iceberg Lair. Gus hands Coco a disk. Coco looks at it, confused.

Gus explained, "It's a copy of my super virus that the Evil Twins make me made. I call it 264. It's very dangerous...especially in the wrong hands. I give it to you, Coco. Maybe a super genius like you can destroy it for me. Lord knows I've tried. They threatened my home and my sister in ordinary to get me to divulge a super virus. I'm sorry for what I did and hopefully you can forgive me and I can forgive myself."

As Gus was saying that, he was looking directly at Nina. Nina perked up at this and blushed a bit.

Gus added, "I'm headed off to see the world and I wish you'll the best of luck."

Nina spoke up, "Y-you don't have to go, you know."

"I know," Gus replied, not looking at her, "but I have to."

With that, Gus threw a poke ball and Flygon appears in a flash of light.

Gus got on Flygon's back and added, not looking at Nina, "Goodbye and good luck."

With that, Flygon took off.

Coco looked down at the disk and stated, "I'll try to destroy this thing to the best I can. But, we need to get back first."

John replied, a bit mystified, "Well, we'll probably never know what that Light is."

Pete perked up and responded, smiling, "That's a perfect name for that manifestation...the Light."

Everyone liked the name as Nina looked up at the sky were Gus had taken off from.

Nina stated, "I know that one day we'll look back at this and laugh."

Cortex added, stiffening a bit, "Maybe or maybe not. I think it's too early to tell."

Crash nodded in agreement to that and with that, everyone said their goodbyes. Coral hugged Cortex and Nina. With that, she ran towards the boat where Coco and Crunch were. Nina looked down at John and Pete.

She asked, "Safe trip home, okay?"

John nodded as he answered, "Of course. Good luck switching over."

Pete added, "One thing is for sure, we'll be back because after all of this, Chicago will never be the same."

Everyone laughed at as the two brothers hugged Nina and then Cortex. That's when John and Pete go down by the boat. Nina, N. Gin, and Tiny go inside of the lair, sensing that Crash and Cortex needed to be alone. Cortex turned to his _"enemy"_, fighting back some tears. Crash was doing the same.

Cortex stated, "Crash, please make sure John and Pete get home okay." Crash nodded as Cortex added, "I just hope this isn't the end."

Crash shook his head and responded, "It isn't and it will never be. I'm sure about that. Goodbye for now, old friend."

Both Crash and Cortex hug each other to avoid shaking hands. The two of them stop hugging and Crash gets on the boat and the boat leaves. Back on the island, Crash and Coral hug John and Pete goodbye. The two of them stop and John and Pete get aboard Old Phillip's boat and the boat leaves.

* * *

**Let the credits roll as you see Crash and Cortex crying, you deserve them. If you haven't collected all of the gems, go back and get them! If you have collected all of the gems, then you can get the 100%.**

* * *

_Amie: Okay, that's the end of this re-write of "Crash Twin Sanity 2"._

_Timmy: As you can see, we have re-named the last part of this story._

_Amie: And we gave it a game mode!_

_Timmy: Which makes me wish that this game was real so I can play it!_

_Amie: Oh no, we are NOT going to have "Power Mad" references in our web show for this game!_

_Timmy: Aw..._

_Amie: Anyways, please read and review!_

_Timmy: And remember to always think outside of the box!_


End file.
